Random Naruto Online!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: This is acually the first on i made for online! YATTA! Then there the Death Note one... Pleaz review and give me ideaz on what anime i should do next or make another one of either this or Death Note! THANK YOU!


Me (Chibi): CatastrophicHeart

Tack (Best Friend): PoeticDragonAzzKicker

Naruto: Addicted2Ramen

Sasuke: EmoDeathKidWithSharigan

Sakura: CherryBlossomsRulez

Lee: FuzzyBrows

Gaara: BloodyDeathSandDemon

Kankuro: PuppetMasta4Ever

Temari: HurricaneWindMasta

* * *

_CatastrophicHeart has invited you to a chatroom_

_Room Name, "Random Universal Chat Room!"_

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has entered the chatroom_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: So Chibi, what shall we do for our first chatroom fic?

CatastrophicHeart: Hm… I don't noz… How about Naruto!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Ooooooo! That sounds like fun!

CatastrophicHeart: -punches fist in air- YAH!!

_Addicted2Ramen has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: w00t! Ohiyo Naru-kun! –glomps-

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -rolls eyes- Oh joyz…

Addicted2Ramen: Yo Chibi!

CatastrophicHeart: We need to get more peps on! GET ON!!

_CherryBlossomsRulez has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Joyz…

Addicted2Ramen: Oi! It's Sakura-chan! Ohiyo Sakura-chan!

CherryBlossomsRulez: Hello Chibi.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Yo Sakura.

_FuzzyBrows has entered the room_

Addicted2Ramen: Oi! Ohiyo Lee!

FuzzyBrows: Ohiyo my youthful friend!

CatastrophicHeart: -twitchs-

FuzzyBrows: What's wrong my youthful authoress Chibi?

CatastrophicHeart: -screams- DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!

FuzzyBrows: What word?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Youthful.

CatastrophicHeart: GAH!! You're suppose to be on my side!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -rolls eyes-

_EmoDeathKidWithSharigan has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Oh hellz no!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Shut up…

CherryBlossomsRulez: Oh Sasuke! I didn't know that you were on! How come I never see you online anymore?

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: That's becuz I blocked you.

CherryBlossomsRulez: That hurts Sasuke-kun.

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Whatever…

CatastrophicHeart: Get over yourself Sas-gay!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: What the hell is with the 'GAY' and why are you even here?

CatastrophicHeart: Becuz I made this room and I so can kick yo azz ya basterd!

Addicted2Ramen: I've seen her and RPG'd with her! She gotz mad skills!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Whatever. I don't need to be here.

CatastrophicHeart: Then get out of here! I hate you anyway!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs- Don't kill him Chibi.

CatastrophicHeart: -smiles- I won't!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Go to hell bitch!

CatastrophicHeart: MAKE ME YOU PATHETIC BASTERD!!

CherryBlossomsRulez: Don't you dare hurt MY Sasuke!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: When did I become yours?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Calm down Chibi.

CatastrophicHeart: Hell noz! He insulted me! He must pay!

CatastrophicHeart: I aint done with ya yet ya chicken butt haired emo basterd!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: I aint taken this! I'm leaving!

_EmoDeathKidWithSharigan has left the room_

CherryBlossomsRulez: Wait for me Sasuke!

_CherryBlossomsRulez has left the room_

CatastrophicHeart: AND STAY OUT!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Blocking him?

CatastrophicHeart: Hell yaz and Sakura. God she annoys me. XP

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -laughs-

_EmoDeathKidWithSharigan has been blocked_

_CherryBlossomsRulez has been blocked_

_FuzzyBrows has left the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Wah! Lee left 2! WHAT THE HELLZ!! T-T

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Who's left?

CatastrophicHeart: Me, you, & Naruto…

Addicted2Ramen: How come you didn't invite Gaara and his siblings.

CatastrophicHeart: …

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I wish you hadn't said anythinz.

Addicited2Ramen: Whyz that?

CatastrophicHeart: BRB

_CatastrophicHeart has minimized her chatroom window_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: You just had to ask!

Addicted2Ramen: I'm sorry! I didn't know!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I've gotz an idea!

Addicted2Ramen: And what is that?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Invite them. I don't knoz their address.

Addicted2Ramen: Okayz…but why?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Cuz Chibi is a major fangirl of Gaara.

Addicted2Ramen: -grins-

_HurricaneWindMasta has entered the room_

_PuppetMatsa4Ever has entered the room_

_BloodyDeathSandDemon has entered the room_

HurricaneWindMasta: What did you invite me into this time Naruto? The chatroom name says "Random Universal Chat Room!" So stupid.

PuppetMasta4Ever: Yoz! Whoz all in herez?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I'm Tack, who you don't kno, but you kno Chibi.

PuppetMasta4Ever: Oh! She's the chick that beat the crap out of Sasuke when he insulted her when we all first met.

HurricaneWindMasta: Oh yeah! She's awesome! I like her!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: She keeps staring at me.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Whats her problem anyway? Do I scare her like I scare everyone else?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Nope! But there is something else. –tries not to smile-

BloodyDeathSandDemon: What the hell? What do you mean not tries to smile?

_CatastrophicHeart_ _has maximized her chatroom window_

CatastrophicHeart: Yoz! I'm back from hellz!

Addicted2Ramen: Where were youz?

CatastrophicHeart: That is nun of you business!

HurricaneWindMasta: Yoz Chibi!

CatastrophicHeart: Te-Temari! When the hellz did you get here!?

PuppetMasta4Ever: Yo Chibi.

TastesLikeSuffering: Kankuro 2! Don't tell me Gaara's here 2… -gulps-

BloodyDeathSandDemon: I'm here.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Now watch and be amazed.

CatastrophicHeart: GA-GAARA-SAMA?!

CatastrophicHeart: ZOMG!!

Addicted2Ramen: Gaara, say something. I bet your lover wants to see your typed response.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: … Lover?

HurricaneWindMasta: Little bro's got a girrrrllll-freinnnndddd …

PuppetMasta4Ever: XD

CatastrophicHeart: WTF!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -snickers-

CatastrophicHeart: SHUT UP!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: ?

_CatastrophicHeart (angrily) went idle_

Addicted2Ramen: QUICK! EVERYONE LEAVE THE ROOM AND MAKE CHIBI BE ALONE WITH GAARA!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Wait, what?!

_Addicted2Ramen has left the room_

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has left the room_

_HurricaneWindMasta has left the room_

PuppetMasta4Ever: Tough luck, Gaara.

PuppetMasta4Ever: But this is just too good …

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Huh … ?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Fuck.

_PuppetMasta4Ever has left the room while laughing insanely _

_CatastrophicHeart_ _has returned from idle_

CatastrophicHeart: I hope everyone has come to their senses now …

BloodyDeathSandDemon: I think they all left.

CatastrophicHeart: -whimpers- Wh-what?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: I repeat: They left us.

CatastrophicHeart: Dammit.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: What is with you? Do you have some kind of problem with me or something?

CatastrophicHeart: …

CatastrophicHeart: Lord help me.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: -glares evilly and suspiciously-

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has re-entered the room _

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: How are you doing, fangirl?

CatastrophicHeart: TACK! SO IT WAS YOU THAT'S BEHIND THIS! – HOW COULD YOU?!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Gaara … do you know WHY Chibi acts so weird around you? And WHY we left you two alone?

CatastrophicHeart: IF YOU SAY SOEMTHING, TACK, I'LL SO _**KILL**_ YOU … !

BloodyDeathSandDemon: I like it when people talk about killing other people … it's a comfort to me …

_Addicted2Ramen has re-entered the room _

Addicted2Ramen: Did she tell him yet? Did she say anything?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: No one ever tells me anything. WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Addicted2Ramen: Chibi loves you, Gaara!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Chibi-chan is totally in love with you!

CatastrophicHeart: -stress mark on forehead clenches teeth- Tack, Naruto, I'm going to _**kill**_ you.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: What the fuck?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: You pieces of shit. Why are you playing such a cruel joke on me? You know that everyone hates me and I hate them …

Addicted2Ramen: NO JOKE! BELIEVE IT, GAARA!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I don't lie, Gaara.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: YOU SHALL BOTH _**DIE**_.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Alex… what the hell are they talking about?

CatastrophicHeart: -growls like a rabid fox- I hate you two. You guys are my friends, but I am SO MAD AT YOU, NARUTO! TACK!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!

CatastrophicHeart: … Did you call me Alex? Almost no one calls me by my REAL name …

CatastrophicHeart: Oh, an answer? Well I, um …

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Whenever you visit our world, Alex, you always stare at me. I have half a mind to believe Naruto. SO ANSWER ME.

CatastrophicHeart: Who else was involved in this?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: IS IT TRUE OR NOT?!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Everyone in the convo was involved. But Temari and Kankurou knew.

CatastrophicHeart: Tack, I though you were my best friend ...why did you … ?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I did what I had to do, Chibi-chan.

Addicted2Ramen: Oh, for God's sake, just tell him you love him, Chibi!

Addicted2Ramen: We're serious, Gaara. She's just too stubborn. But she friggin' loves you! Tack even said that she's a total fangirl.

CatastrophicHeart: Fine. You know what? I got something that I'll do to both answer Gaara and satisfy you two, Naruto and Tack…

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: o

Addicted2Ramen: Ooh, what is it? What is it?

_CatastrophicHeart has left the room _

Addicted2Ramen: WTF?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: What is going to do, nu?

Addicted2Ramen: …

BloodyDeathSandDemon: OH SHIT!

Addicted2Ramen: What? What is it?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: … ?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Hi, everyone! This is Chibi. teehee

BloodyDeathSandDemon: FWUHAHAHAAHAHA! -glomps Gaara-

Addicted2Ramen: 0.o

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: ZOMG!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! SHE'S TRYING TO HUG ME!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Chibi I shunshinned into his house.

Addicted2Ramen: LoL XD

Addicted2Ramen: This is just too good. You get him, Chibi-chan!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Chibi, how can you shunshin? You're not a ninja. … Wait, or are you … ?!

Addicted2Ramen: Tack, what do you think is happening to Gaara?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Knowing Chibi, she's probably found a way around his sand shield and sand armor, so she's probably attacking him in a fangirl-like manner.

Addicted2Ramen: She won't rape him, will she?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: God, no! She's not like that! She won't even take his clothes off, actually. Just try to hug and kiss him, even if it means tackling him.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Hey, guys; do you know where Gaara would try to shunshin to? 'Cuz he up and vanished on me.

Addicted2Ramen: I'm not surprised.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Um ... the roof?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Good idea.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: …

Addicted2Ramen: …

BloodyDeathSandDemon: YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Are you Chibi or Gaara?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: GAARA!

Addicted2Ramen: Then we won't help you. It's too entertaining to stop this.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Naruto, I swear, I will fucking kill you …

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Gaara, aren't you worried that Chibi's going to find you?

BloodyDeathSandDemon: HA! THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME, GAA-KUN?!

Addicted2Ramen: She found him, yay!

_HurricaneWindMasta has re-entered the room _

HurricaneWindMasta: You guys should come see this! Chibi is chasing Gaara-nii all over the house! Kankurou is laughing SO HARD.

Addicted2Ramen: One minute, Chibi is threatening to kill us for telling Gaara, and the next she's glomping him. ((And she called ME a spaz … ))

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: That's Chibi for you.

_PuppetMasta4Ever has re-entered the room _

PuppetMatsa4Ever: Are they making out?

HurricaneWindMasta: I think so, because they're French kissing, and Gaara isn't pulling away …

PuppetMatsa4Ever: He's not used to that kind of love, that's why. The old hormones are kicking in now …

Addicted2Ramen: Um …

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Pervert.

Puppetmasta4Ever: Who? Me?

Addicted2Ramen: I've got to see this for myself …

_Addicted2Ramen has left the room _

_Addicted2Ramen has signed off _

_PuppetMasta4Ever has left the room _

HurricaneWindMasta: I'm going to go stop my brothers; Kankurou is trying to video tape it and Gaara is trying to kill him with sand while kissing Chibi-chan at the same time…

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I have to go, anyway. Wish I could be there! ((Or, wait, maybe I don't wish that …))

_HurricaneWindMasta has left the room _

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has left the room_

BloodyDeathSandDemon: FWUHAHAHAHAHA! GAARA IS MINE!!

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Chibi, get off my computer. It says that everyone has already left the chat.

BloodyDeathSandDemon: Fine, Gaa-kun, I'm signing off of your screen name …

_BloodyDeathSandDemon has left the room _

_BloodyDeathSandDemon has signed off to go make out with CatastrophicHeart_ _again._

* * *

Hm... i wonder if i should write another one... I am! I wrote one with Death Note!! And now i wrote Naruto!!

I HAVE THE BEST IDEAZ YET!! NARUTO MIXED WITH... HA!! IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!!

Keep a look out for my next online RPG anime which is called MIXED CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO!! ttyl!!

PLEAZ REVIEW!!


End file.
